


The Tessa Problem

by ShesJustLikeAMaze



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cravings, F/M, Jealousy, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, long ti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesJustLikeAMaze/pseuds/ShesJustLikeAMaze
Summary: Scott Moir goes through his 'Tessa problem' that started at the young age of 13 and how it only got worst with age. Some things were just meant to be...This short one-shot fic is mostly about Scott's sex drive.





	The Tessa Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this one-shot because it just came to me and I don't have the time to commit to writing a multi-chapter right now. This is a fun, light read about Scott's junk and how it's programed to Tessa. 
> 
> Here is my inspiration: I have watched tons of videos of V/M and I have always wondered how Scott trained himself to keep things in control. I'm of the female XX chromosome and although I have quite a bit of knowledge in my XY counterparts anatomy I can't help but wonder how Scott managed skating day-in and day-out with an extremely beautiful girl who happens to be wrapped around him constantly. Also props to the teenager Scott, he kept his cool through Adios Nonio with a very small Tessa virtue using him as an apparatus. My highschool boyfriend would go all McLovin if I even raised my eyebrows at him.
> 
> Enjoy! I love comments :)

The Tessa Problem

  
  


Growing up alongside a girl wasn’t weird, it was what I had been conditioned to do since I was in the third grade. I remember going to school the September after my Aunt Carol partnered me up with the little doe eyed Virtue girl. The other boys made fun of me a lot calling me ‘gay’ or that saying I had ‘girl cooties’ because I was an ice dancer and that meant holding a girl’s hand. I remember crying to my dad saying I didn’t want to do it anymore, that mom was a meanie for making me. I continued to skate with Tessa even though I wasn’t getting much out of it at the time, we never won and my hockey wasn’t getting much better.

 

Once Tessa and I moved to Kitchener-Waterloo to train competitively I was really starting to fall in love with the sport. Tessa sprouted up from this tiny dark haired mute to this tall, lean, green-eyed beauty and damn was she getting good. Susanne our new coach was tough on us but equally nurturing. Tessa and I were on the road to the Novice Canadian Championships and we had a routine that showed off our deep edges and partnership skills. It seemed like Tessa and I spent every waking moment together and that was a lot for a 13 year old but we really never had anyone else. I remember it happened during practise a few weeks before Nationals. We were running through our program and Tessa kept sliding in too close to me during one of our steps. I will never forget the way my palms got sweaty and how her tiny frame unknowingly brushed up against me causing my pants to become tight. Tessa continued to skate but I just stared down at my pants wondering why that had happened, this kind of thing usually only happened when i woke up, although it was happening much more frequently. Paul, our other coach called me to the boards and asked me if I was okay. I was so embarrassed and my face showed it shining bright like a tomato. Tessa skated over with a concerned look on her face, although she was much too young and innocent to even understand what might have happened.

 

“I just...my stomach feels funny.” I said looking at Paul who nodded.

“He will just need a few minutes and then I’m sure he’ll be okay, why don’t you take a break Tessa.” Paul said and nodded at Susanne who took Tessa across the ice.

 

I’ll never forget that horrified 13 year old boy who popped a boner at the feeling of his still tiny and very young skating partner pressed up against him. “It’s just hormones” Paul continued to tell him, “it has nothing to do with Tessa.”

 

In 2003 we took a leap of faith and moved to Canton Michigan to work with Marina and Igor. Marina was a lot tougher on us than Paul and Susanne, there was very little room for error from her and she constantly made sure we knew we were on thin ice. I decided to start taking school online but Tessa insisted on continuing her education across the border in Ontario. I knew she wasn’t well liked at her school, although she’d never complain much about it. She did confide in me a bit saying that she ate most of her lunches in the bathroom stall and that she was bullied by some of the kids. Some stupid boy she had a crush on had the nerve to call her ‘carcass’ because she was skinny. I always felt really defensive of her back then. If that prick knew how hard she worked in the gym or on the ice so Marina would acknowledge her, he would understand why everything she did was so regimented and why she was small. I tried to take care of her. She was 13 and in her first year of highschool so I knew much more was bugging her than what meets the eye. Her hormones were flowing too. This time when she would press up against me in practise or kiss me during one of our choreographed routines, I couldn’t hide my erections from her. There was no way she didn’t notice when I would take 5 different water breaks in a single hour and readjust my pants often, she was just way too kind to say anything. 

 

The following year at age 16 I was officially able to drive, which worked out perfectly because I started driving Tessa to and from school, a good way to make sure she was alright. I remember after one extremely disappointing run-through of a new program where Marina yelled at Tessa, I had decided to take her to get ice cream. Something Marina would have torn her apart for. This practise was especially bad because Marina actually made Tessa cry, adding insult to injury by telling her she was weak. Tessa was sitting next to me in my Honda and she was sniffling into her Dairy Queen blizzard. I had no idea how to make her feel better because Marina’s words cut like a knife. I had been really careful around the now 14 year old Tessa because she was starting to look more and more like a woman and I was in a new relationship with a girl named Jessica. I still couldn't help but appreciate the change in her frame. Her hips were starting to widen and she had grown breasts, although these things could only be noticed by someone who spends so much time with her because unlike the Jessica who was looking close to a woman, Tessa was still very youthful and petite. I drove Tessa to a park nearby and we sat in the grass making fun of Marina and gossiping like school girls. I will never forget how her face changed from sadness to joy, myself being the cause of that. It made me proud to be able to make Tessa laugh harder than anyone else. I remember watching her dragging her fingers through the long, green blades of grass, her head tilted back allowing the sunlight to highlight the rose in her cheeks and the length of her lashes. Her body shook as the sweet melody of her loud laugh erupted out of her. Her temporary distraction from my Marina imitation gave me time to glance over her body. Her knees were squeezed together and her loose shirt gave the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra away. I licked my lips, my mind forgetting about Jessica entirely. I could feel myself hardening under the fabric of my shorts.

“Scott, do...do you?” Tessa realized that I stopped laughing and was now looking at my crotch.

“Yes.” I said my face turning red, I moved my body away from her.

“Why?” She asked. I glared at her over my shoulder.

“Really Tessa?” I said too sharply, I was embarrassed.

“Well Marina explained that this happens, and that it's totally normal. She said it's not uncommon for ice dancers who are always in each others space to sometimes...feel something. It happens to Charlie too I think, I don't know, I've never asked. I noticed it happens a lot during that one rotational lift where I slide down your body. I don't mind...I mean it's just bodies.” Tessa rambled so fast, “I guess I'm just wondering why it's happening now? We aren't on the ice.”

“It has nothing to do with you.” I said, not realizing how rough this might sound.

“Oh.” Tessa looked away from me and drew her knees up to her chest. “right. Of course it doesn’t...because you have Jessica.” 

“Tess…” I said, now calmed down and sorry. “I didn't mean that you're not pretty.”

“It's okay.” Tessa stood up and started walking back towards my car. “I don't think about you either.”

She mumbled.

 

The truth is that Tessa is the forbidden fruit. I want her so badly and I can't stop thinking about her. Something that has been ingrained in us since we started dating at 7 and 9. We can't date because it could ruin our on-ice chemistry. So Jessica is a good alternative. She's pretty, she's funny, she lives a similar dream and she happens to like Tessa. The latter being the most important. 

 

My relationship with Jessica didn't last long once she started watching our practice after school. The way I looked into Tessa’s eyes, the way our short dance was too sexy for kids to perform but Marina did what Marina wanted. I would really get into our performances, digging my nails into her sides and running my lips across her shoulder. I will never forget the moment Jessica started freaking out on Tessa outside the rink calling her a homewrecker and a slut. Tessa turned to me with the most hurt, confused look in her eyes. It was an unfair attack from Jessica fueled by jealousy. 

“Jess! What are you even saying?” I asked coming up beside Tessa who stepped away from me.

“Those looks, the push and pull. You like her, don’t you. Don’t you Scott?” Now Jessica and Tessa were both staring at me.

“She’s my skating partner Jess, It’s our job to make people feel something.” I ran my hand through my hair. “Leave Tess out of this.”

“You always defend her! I’m a pairs skater, you don’t see me kissing my partner and gazing into his eyes like I’m hopelessly in love.” Jessica had angry tears in her eyes.

“Jessica, it’s not like that.” Tessa tried.

“Shut up Tessa. You’re not as cute and innocent as you think you are. It’s no wonder nobody likes you.” Jessica spat. Tessa turned on her heel and ran back inside the rink, hot tears running down her face.

“I don’t want to do this anymore.” I shook my head ready to erupt with anger.

“Fine.” Jessica put her hands on her hips, “Run off to your little girlfriend Scotty. You never really did want this anyways?”

“What is that supposed to mean?” I snarled.

“You have a Tessa problem. As long as she’s in the picture, you’ll never see anyone else.” Those were Jessica’s last words she ever spoke to me.

  
  


The ‘Tessa Problem’ seemed to only get worse and worse as the years went on. In 2008 she cried into my shoulder when we got rejected from representing Canada for the Olympics. That same year she left me for months to get surgery and I swore it was the crappiest I have ever felt. The training, the skating, the grit...it didn’t seem worth it without her. I picked up the phone and put it down at least 20 times a day but I didn’t know what to say to her, I also didn’t know what to do to keep her from hearing how desperately I needed her. Marina got meaner and meaner too. Now that Meryl and Charlie were in the picture we were constantly being compared to the American team. When Tessa finally returned Marina would do anything to hurt Tessa. She called her fat, because she wasn’t delicate like Meryl. She called her heavy, slow, lazy, scattered, big, and even went as far as calling her brutish. Tessa would hold her chin up and blink back tears but her confidence was shot. Even with all the abuse we endured in 2010 we won Gold on home turf. I will never forget the feeling of holding Tessa in my arms as she shook with laughter and tears.

 

“I can’t believe we did that.” She said. I always believed Tessa could do anything.

 

The need for contact got stronger. Tess and I took a break from training so Tess could get another surgery done. She started eating what she wanted and soaking up the endorsements which often meant dinners and coffee dates. She was being criticized for gaining weight but the change in her body only made me thirstier. One day we were in Japan for an ‘All That Skate’ performance and the cast decided to go for a swim in the hotel pool. I remember sitting next to Patrick as Kaitlyn and Tessa came in to view wearing their bathing suits. I have seen Tessa in leotards and bras and whatever else these girls wear for workouts 1000 times before, but for some reason seeing Tessa in a one piece bathing suit with a deep V neckline that was soaked and hugged her closer than air made me hurt all over. I slid in the water to avoid her seeing how swollen with desire I was. She swam up to me and held onto me to keep her head above water. The feeling of her bare thighs, free from her tan colored tights wrapped around my core made breath heavily. I ran my hands wherever I could get away with, without question. Her hips were still solid but more defined, her boobs were bigger and I wanted to bury my head inside. I knew in this moment that I needed to get another girlfriend before my balls fall off from being so blue.

 

In 2014 leading up to Sochi I was dating this lovely girl named Cassandra. She was a wonderful girl but not even close to my type, other than her looks of course. Cassandra was a little bit self-absorbed competing in various different beauty pageants. This was not all bad because she knew exactly what I did for a living and not once did she question it. She never asked about Tessa, she never asked about my work, she never really asked about my life south of the Canadian border at all. My relationship with Tessa at this time was pretty strained, we couldn’t find our chemistry on ice. Marina was checking out, and we HATED our programs that we were going to display on World Ice and at the Olympics. My temper was getting pretty bad and the only time things would get better is when I went home on weekends and would fuck Cassandra into her mattress until I had no feelings left. Tessa was in a relationship with some guy I didn’t get to meet and I couldn’t lie, I was jealous. I know i had no right to be mad but I was simply hellish. Tessa internalized this a lot and it got so bad we were forced to see an intimacy coach. That whole week was rough for me. The feeling of Tessa’s skin, her smoulder, her laugh. I couldn’t get away from thinking about how good she would feel inside.  That weekend I went home and I was hornier than I had been in years. I asked Cassandra to come over and I started undressing her almost immediately. She didn’t complain. She whispered into my ear how hot I made her, how much she missed me, how the batteries in her vibrator ran out. I wasn’t going easy on the petite girl. I moved against her with longing and buried my face into her dark brown hair. I could feel her starting to come undone and then I fucked up. I moaned Tessa’s name.

 

It was a weird situation really. Cassandra never did show much jealousy and I thought for sure this would be another crazy Jessica moment where she would rip apart Tessa for something that wasn’t her fault. I already had my guard up and I was ready to defend. But Cassandra never got mad at all. She sat up, covered herself up with a blanket and said..

 

“Thank-god you have been sleeping with other people too, I thought for sure it was just me. I kind of felt guilty but this makes it so much easier.” Cassie leaned her head back and laughed.

“What? No Cassie, I’m not seeing anyone else.” I stood up searching for my clothes.

“But you cried out her name.” She was so confused.

“That was a freudian slip. We aren’t having sex.” I shook my head.

“Well maybe you should Scott...because I’m leaving you. I really want to make things work with Josh.” Cassandra said all this like we haven't been dating for over a year, as though we were casual.

“Okay?” I said scrunching up my face with confusion.

“I’m glad we had this talk, wanna go once more for good measure?” Cassandra straddled me.

 

Sochi Olympics we came second.

 

Tessa and I still talked a lot between 2014-2016, in fact we did a lot more than talk. I was dating Canadian curler Kaitlyn, whom I had met at Sochi. She was beautiful and kind, and sporty. She was all things I wanted in a future wife, except for the fact that she wasn’t Tessa. When I was with Kaitlyn, I was really with her. I would listen to her, I would plan trips with her, heck I would give that girl the moon and the stars...if it meant I could continue to live my secret life with Tessa. Yes, Tessa went a little rogue after Sochi. She started experimenting more and giving a shit less. She was the one who came to me one night when we were on tour. She knew damn well that I was in a serious relationship Kaitlyn but this (Carmen) Tessa wanted one thing, she wanted me. This was everything i had been dreaming about for the last 17 years and I couldn’t tell her no. Not with those eyes, that hair or those lips. We were still not connected on a personal level, our friendship was kind of faded but the sex was everything I had ever hoped it would be...and more. Tessa would never portray this side publicly but she was not that innocent. She could move her body like nobody I have ever seen before. I fit inside of her lick lock and key and the way we moved together with such practiced synchronicity. She was my own personal brand of heroin. The way her skin would be flush with sweat and the way she tasted, her thighs wrapped around my head. I had never felt so in love with anyone more than I loved Tessa. After a year of impossibly amazing sex with Tessa and mediocre, boring sex with Kaitlyn, I decided to call it quits on our relationship. Kaitlyn wasn’t unreasonable to ask for an explanation but I had a recent habit of being really dishonest. I told her I didn’t love her anymore, that I simply fell out of love with her….That was a huge lie, I did love kaitlyn. I loved her a lot actually. I just loved Tessa more. I loved Tessa so damn much that I stopped missing Kaitlyn, I stopped thinking about her when I got a second to let my mind wander, I stopped planning my future so she could fit within it’s exclusive criteria. Every part of my person, my heart, beated in the rhythm of Tessa. I was a fool.

 

Tessa was the one who asked me first. She wanted to make a come back because she was unsatisfied. She wanted more, she wanted Pyeongchang. As her willing slave, I came when I was called. The next two years I did everything for her. I devoted myself to the sport completely and worked myself to the bone in hopes that when night fell, she would end up in my arms. My Tessa problem was growing. It was no longer about the sex anymore. After seeing marriage counsellors and intimacy coaches and sport psychologist; I wanted it all. I wanted Gold, I wanted to be the best ever, and above all else, I wanted Tessa’s heart. The sex continued and if anything it got better. I’m pretty sure with the heat hot enough to melt ice, I was fully erect for two years straight. She, was still proving to be a hard nut to crack. She gave me everything except what I wanted the most. Her heart belonged to herself and it had been years since she let a man hold it in his hands. I bought her jewelry, I spent time with her mom, heck I even went to yoga with her. I just wanted to be near her. Finally the time came when we were standing on the Podium and I made all of Tessa’s dreams come true. She laughed and cried and told me she loved me. I thought I had her in the palm of my hand. I celebrated with our team and then I celebrated with Tessa. Everything she was expressing was feelings on love. I felt like the luckiest man on the planet.

 

Now in present time, 4 months after the Olympics, and 4 months after Tessa told me she loved me. We are still not a couple. Why? Because Tessa calculates everything and means what she says and she walked onto the set of Ellen and said, “No, we are not a couple.” Since that day she has stuck by what she said. We are not a couple, I only sleep in her bed. We are not a couple, I only cook her dinner every night. We are not a couple, we only travel together for pleasure. We are not a couple, we only tell each other we love the other. We are not a couple, we just do everything together. We are not a couple, we have already named our future kids...together. We are not a couple, Tessa wears her engagement ring on a silver chain around her neck. If we are not a couple then why do I do it? Because I have a little bit of a Tessa problem.

 


End file.
